


爱情模样 predestinate love 04

by Polydexury



Category: Maleficent (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, Malora - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:36:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22291945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polydexury/pseuds/Polydexury
Summary: *互攻*非常规文风*每一片段首句皆自泰戈尔《园丁集》*文中多隐喻，多引申义*ooc私设"爱洛"为"奥罗拉"之昵称
Relationships: Aurora/Maleficent (Disney)
Kudos: 12





	爱情模样 predestinate love 04

**Author's Note:**

> *互攻  
> *非常规文风  
> *每一片段首句皆自泰戈尔《园丁集》  
> *文中多隐喻，多引申义  
> *ooc私设"爱洛"为"奥罗拉"之昵称

/ 玛琳菲森 / 

“我握住她的手把她紧紧抱在怀里。”

又是一个月儿高悬的夜。

清柔的月光在仲夏夜里清幽树林间漫洒，透过蓊蓊郁郁的枝叶，在葱绿的地面投射出漆黑的斑驳的影。

身前是那条我常去的那条林间溪流，就是那一条蜿蜑曲折的、溪水澄澈如泉水的溪流——而我就坐在距离溪畔最近的那颗红杉树下，倚着那粗壮的树干。

奥罗拉就在我的身旁。她浅金色的脑袋歪着，靠在我的肩头，柔软的发丝轻触着我光洁的下颚。我伸手轻轻环上她柔软的腰窝，隔着奥罗拉轻薄的衣裙布帛缓缓摩挲着。

“你说，我们这样，哪里能睡着呢？”她启口道，就连声音也是软软的。

“你说，你要一直这么挨着我，我又怎能睡得着呢？”我低头凑近她微微发红的耳垂用气声道，不知为何变得何等敏感的双唇在爱洛鬓角的发丝间轻吻着。

她倏地起身站了起来，嘴角微微勾起一丝浅笑"那好……

"教母，晚安。"

我有些愕然——老天，我不过是开了个小玩笑——这些时日里，我们的"情人"生活里，有数不尽的小玩笑，比如爱洛在我从天而降的辰光跑来我的身后，在我黎棕色的双翼收拢前从身后抱住我的腰；比如我在爱洛浅金色是发辫后悄悄地插上一串彩虹似的小花朵，惹得小小的蜜蜂嗡嗡嗡地跟在她脑后——当然，是在她熟睡后，醒来以前，我才得以这么干的机会。又比如她站在我的跟前望着我，信誓旦旦地说爱我；亦或是她悄悄跑到站立在高高的岩石上的我面前，正要抬起腿爬到我身边时，我却一把蹲了下去，伸手抚上她的后脑勺，俯下头轻轻吻住她柔软的嘴唇……

我缓缓起身信步向前——一时没有看见奥罗拉的身影。这个小机灵鬼！

我继续沿着迤逦的溪流边沿向林子深处走去。夜里的森林并非是绝对寂静无声的，此起彼伏的蝉鸣与蟋蟀的叫响混杂在一起，奏出一曲仲夏夜的自然之歌。

恍然间望见一个淡金色的影子——噢，天呐，是奥罗拉。她静静地坐在溪畔，赤裸的双脚伸进了澄澈清凉的溪水中，水流没过她光洁的小腿。她大致是借着月光下我尖尖的头角在水面上投射出的影子，察觉到了我的靠近。奥罗拉转过头，睁大了眼睛，仿佛她身前这条溪水中一切最最清明澄澈的东西，都在她望向我的双眼中生着脉脉的星辉。

“所以你不再想睡了？”她突然说。

见我没有回应，奥罗拉大概是将此当做是默认了自己的话，便接着又以一种轻快的语调道：“啊哈！正巧我也没打算睡觉——这溪水在脚下流动的感觉好奇妙。”

她一把伸手抓住我的裙摆，我轻声笑了笑，顺着她的指示缓缓坐在了她身旁，将双腿伸入清凉澄澈的涓涓溪水中，微微仰着头，阖上眼皮，感受着氤氲的清新水汽里那来自奥罗拉身体间的月桂之微馨，换言之，感受被爱洛的气息裹挟的巨大愉悦，那是一种说不出的愉悦——那气息，我猛地意识到，它正在愈发浓烈，而我徐徐淹没，淹没在她的气息间。

我猛地睁开双眼，天啊，奥罗拉的面孔近在咫尺——我素不知这个女孩儿哪来这么多机灵劲儿，和她在一起的每分每秒都充溢着惊喜！她浓密睫毛轻颤着，其下那双澄亮的双瞳透出魅人的目光，撞进我不知何时加快了跳动的速度的心里。

她含住了我的嘴唇，只是轻轻的，接着的几秒钟里她都没有做什么其他的举动，只是这样吻着我，热烘烘的鼻息打在我的鼻翼，然后顺着我精致的面部轮廓弥散开来，徐徐转化为一种未知的情动，近乎行将散遍我自顶至踵的每个敏感带，甚至细胞与细胞间的逼仄罅隙也不放过。

她好像是在... ...征求我的同意？噢，我的小可爱，何必故作矜持呢？我一手捧起她温热的脸颊（在不小心触及她的侧颈的时，爱洛似乎不易察觉地颤栗了一下），一手张开五指，自她鬓角的碎发伸进，一直向里，穿梭在她浅金色的发丝间，来自爱洛热乎乎的头皮的温度直令我在心里狂喜不已。但这似乎都是小事——我歪着头，开始回吻她，一点一点地，慢慢地，不，几乎是火热而激烈地，我们相互啃食着对方的嘴，无餍地擢取来自对方热得几乎发烫的口腔中的气息——

"扑通"一身，我们同时落进了溪水里。溪水不深，像这样用力地，几乎是摔进溪水浅底的坚硬的岩石而带来的疼痛此时竟那么地叫人不以为意。洁白的水花顺着涌动的溪流近乎要将我们吞没其中——我摸了摸爱洛湿漉漉的金发，紧接着，我握住了她的手，把她紧紧抱在怀里，一边埋头亲吻她，一边回到溪畔。

"我好想像这样一直爱你。"吻不断加深的时候，我听到爱洛喃喃地说。

"说什么傻话，你当然可以。"

"那你……"怀里的女孩颤抖地再次启口道——我惊人地发觉爱洛柔软的身体正在徐徐升温，近乎是灼烧般的，"你也可以……就这样一直爱我。"

我没有再回应她的话，话语在此时也许不重要，当我的舌离开了她的唇齿间，俯下身紧紧地贴合在她前胸的白皙上时，我不认为再有什么话语是值得的。我听见爱洛的心跳了，扑通扑通的，像是在向我宣告着心脏的主人炽烈的情，透过她的柔软穿透了我的耳膜，直臻心房，荡漾着，像一团热烈而毫无伤害力的火苗，只会点燃我内心深处爱欲的导火线，直到那爱欲开始向下燃烧，向下燃烧……

这世上所有的燃烧过程中总有旺盛的那一时候。而此时正为其时，我的爱洛，在我温柔而不带一丝嫐嬲之意的慰抚下，她终于将自己的一切敞开，不再有任何羞赧，或是所谓矜持自制。

"嗯……"

噢，在我的灼热而灵活的的舌尖下，她被我彻彻底底地点燃了，爱欲的火苗足以令人臻于极致的愉悦——自她渴求的喉间传出了断断续续的娇吟，在此起彼伏的蝉鸣与蟋蟀的叫响声，与一旁的涓涓溪流拍击岸边石子的声音共鸣的交响乐中，唯有她的嗓音在我的耳间被无限地放大了，我只能听见来自她的声音，来自爱洛的声音，来自奥罗拉的声音，她的轻喘，她的娇吟，她加速的的心跳... ...如同那火苗，同样是令人愉悦的，或者说，令我愉悦——天啊，这是一种多么美妙的感觉啊，取悦自己所爱之人，这种感觉——又有些像是在品尝这世上最叫人惊叹而沉醉的快乐之花，美丽而又蛊惑人心。

而奥罗拉，从她为我送来这偌大的摩尔森林，为我所抚养长大，长成真正的女人的那一刻起，她就是我独享的罂粟花，我愿意醉倒于她的馨香间，她的味道里，我愿意为她所迷醉，为奥罗拉，为爱洛，也只能是她。

有一句俗气的话是怎么说来着？情不知所起，一往而深，大致就是如此吧。我想我在很久很久以前，在奥罗拉体内为我所下的诅咒尚未破除以前——我便是早已爱上她了，我便是早已沦陷其中了。

她真正长大的时候，她也开始追求爱情，追求童话里的所谓真爱，正如同数年前少女时代的我一样。

我冷冰冰地告诉她：“这世界没有什么所谓真爱。”

... ...

“我并不爱菲利普，那不是真正的爱——玛琳菲森，我爱你，我爱你，我爱你。”然后她便抬起下巴轻轻吻了吻我的嘴唇。

那是后来发生的事情了，后来的后来。

我才后知后觉，我陷得太深了。

我想要占有她。

“教... ...教母... ...”而当此之时，在我的占有下，她颤栗着喃喃着。我一直喜欢爱洛的声音，甜而不腻，而这个时候，那声音竟甜中增添了一丝该死的性感。

她猛地起身推开了我的头，紧接着环抱住了我的腰肢... ...

/ 爱洛 /

我用力地吻住了她的唇，近乎是撞击般的力量——我知道，那里还存残着我自己的气味——但此时我只想要她，我的教母，我的情人玛琳菲森。

她的唇齿和温润的口腔令人上瘾。我将手自她的腰间向下摩挲，一直向下，然后探索进她深黑色的裙摆内。

“你的翅膀... ...它们真美。”我在深吻她的间隙里低声道。我喜欢她的羽翼，它们不断地告知着我玛琳菲森是一位仙女的事实，仙女啊，多么美妙的词语，仿佛那是一种来自于天上的东西，一种难以触及的，遥远的事物。从我记忆里出现她的影子的那一刻起，我跟随她，仿佛身前的是希腊神话里的神祇，很难相信我真真切切的与她生活着，数十年如一日... ...

她没有说话，而是倏然将她颀长的手指伸进了我的裙内，正如我的手对她所做的那样——于是下一秒，我便又一次呻吟出声——情迷之间顿觉自己的无知，我将手伸进教母的裙摆，却只会不停地摩挲着对方光洁的大腿，不知道如何去做！噢，老天，可亲爱的玛琳菲森对我身下的每一次摩挲好像都能把握准我最敏感的地方，然后便在那儿不停地盘桓，跳跃，旋转——我浑身的每一个细胞都在热烈地颤抖着——

“噢... ...不... ...我的仙女... ...”我情不自禁呻吟道——啊，我的仙女！即便她是天上的神祇，也只为我奥罗拉一人入驻尘间！

我俄然间伸出双手来，再一次抚上她的后背——她洁白的后背上凝脂般的肌肤。

“小心你的翅膀，打开它。”我对仙女教母说道。她此刻的样子美极了，白日里极富威慑力的神情与气场此刻就像是消失殆尽了似的，性感丰润的红唇微张着，即便是在深夜的树林间并不耀眼的月光下，她白得近乎要与那月光融为一体似的肌肤依旧令我惊叹。她明亮的眼眸间，柔和又充溢着情欲的目光与我的目光相对着，许久未移开。

我缓缓将她置于身下——她的双腿被我打开了，我看见里面清晰地泛着水光，嘴角不禁勾起了一丝浅浅的笑。

我们相互触碰了。像是两块不同的磁铁的正负两极，一旦相互吸引在了一起，便再难分开了——我以一种舒适的节奏缓缓律动着自己的下半身，肉体相磨的水声，在此起彼伏的蝉鸣与蟋蟀的叫响声，与一旁的涓涓溪流拍击岸边石子的声音所共鸣出的交响乐中，唯有这声响在我的耳间被无限地放大了，我只能听见我们肉体相合的声音，像是以往的日子里我们相互击掌，同样的愉悦与快活——可这一切又是那么的不一样。

“我的爱洛... ...”仙女教母颤抖地开口了，天啊，她总算是开口说话了，“我会永远永远爱你。”

我也会的，我亲爱的教母。

... ...

没过多久，几乎是同一时刻，我们被一股巨大的愉悦感席卷了——紧接着，我们大笑着，面对面侧躺于溪畔上的草儿间。

“我要和你一起住在摩尔森林这里，这样我们就可以互相照顾了。”我说。

“你已经和我在一起了，逃也逃不掉了。”


End file.
